


You Would Still Have My Heart Until The End Of Time

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is working late on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Would Still Have My Heart Until The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by the Sneak Peek for 2.16 but you can totally read this without being spoiled. Written for theellibu, who isn't feeling very well. I hope this will help make her feel a little bit better. This is un-beta'd 'cause I wanted to post it right away.

“What on earth are you doing here?” Danny asks as Steve – oh so subtly – sneaks into Danny’s office.    
  
He puts down the flowers and chocolates on the desk and shrugs.    
  
“Don’t you have a gorgeous woman waiting for you?” Danny frowns, trying to get back to his paperwork but finding it impossible to do so with Tall, Gorgeous ‘n Insane sitting down on the edge of his desk, looking like he just came out of a James Bond movie.    
  
Steve just shrugs again.    
  
“That’s it?” Danny asks, leaning back in his chair to take a good look at Steve –  _damn_ , the man does know how to dress up. “You’re not going to offer me any kind of explanation?”   
  
“Nope,” Steve says with a sly smile, slipping his fingers under the lid of the box of chocolate and picking one out before popping it into his mouth.    
  
“That’s considered rude, you know,” Danny says, gesturing towards Steve’s mouth, “How do you think Catherine is going to feel when she opens the box and finds you’ve eaten them all?”    
  
Steve licks a smudge of chocolate of his lips – and no, Danny is  _not_  staring, thank you very much – and takes out another one.    
  
“Very rude,” Danny shakes his head, trying not to choke on his own saliva as Steve holds up the chocolate in front of Danny’s mouth.    
  
“These aren’t for Cath,” Steve says, and Danny’s not quite sure when his mouth started having a will of its own because he finds himself opening up eagerly as Steve pushes the chocolate past his lips.    
  
“Weren’t you…?” Danny mumbles, his mouth chocolate-sticky.    
  
“She understood,” Steve smiles, his thumb brushing invisible chocolate-traces off Danny’s bottom lip.    
  
“Are you going to make sense any time soon?” Danny asks confused, ‘cause this right here? Is Twilight Zone.    
  
“I don’t know,” Steve says, and the bastard is actually smirking, “I quite like that confused look on your face. Has a certain charm to it.”    
  
“Wha…?” Danny asks, and it just makes Steve smirk even harder.    
  
“I didn’t think I’d need a card too,” Steve says casually, “I thought showing up here on Valentine’s day with flowers and chocolates would be obvious enough.”    
  
“What? How?” Danny tries to make sense of it, he really does. But his brain isn’t quite processing things as it should, because surely Steve doesn’t mean…?    
  
Steve picks up a notepad and a pen that he finds laying on the desk and starts writing. He stops just to smile and pop another chocolate in Danny’s mouth – and Danny’s too stumped to argue – then continues.    
  
When he’s done he holds up the notepad with a ridiculously perky smile, and Danny thinks he’s going to choke on his chocolate but he manages to swallow it down after all and surges forward. His “yes” is muffled by Steve’s lips colliding against his, but it doesn’t really matter ‘cause Steve gets it anyway.    
  
_Daniel,  
Will you be my Valentine?  
Steve Xxx_


End file.
